He is gone
by Lavertus
Summary: Tarinan keskiössä on Orion, akitan ja kishun sekoitus. Tarinan alussa uros tulee olemaan kuuden kuukauden ikäinen ja omaa yhtä rämäpäisen luoteen kuin Yoshihiron teoksissa. Sijoittuu Orionin viimeisimpien lukujen jälkeiseen aikaan - mutta ei ihan The Last Wars'iin. Orion päätyy matkaamaan yksin, mutta kuka tulee olemaan sen tapaama valkoinen akita?
1. Luku 1: 性格 (temperamentti, luonne)

**1\. Luku - 性格**

 _(temperamentti / luonne)_

Hiljaisuus vallitsi koirien parissa, kukaan ei hennonut sanoa sanaakaan. Katseet olivat kääntyneinä kolmeen koiraan, joista kaksi seisoi ja yksi makasi lumisella maalla koirien muodostaman ringin keskellä. Kaikki niistä olivat ruhjeiden peittoamina. Kaksi seisomassa ollutta koiraa keskustelivat keskenään ja näytti siltä kuin pienempi näistä yritti haastaa riitaa suuremman kanssa. Samoihin aikoihin hennot lumihiutaleet yrittivät hakea sijaa, johon ne laskeutuisivat lopullisesti.  
"Pyydän sinua lopettamaan, Orion!" suurempi koira kaksikosta, joka oli hopeanharmaa turkkinen uros, kohdisti sanansa pienemmälle urokselle, jolla ei näyttänyt olevan ikää kuin vain kuuden kuukauden verran. Nuorempi sepitti niitä ja näitä päälle, sillä se ei nähnyt syytä miksi sen tulisi lopettaa. Sen mielestä oli oikeutettua tappaa toinen.  
"Hän on vastuussa tästä kaikesta!" Orioniksi ristitty pentu huudahti. Sen sanojen kohde oli lumisessa maassa maannut koira, jonka voimavarat olivat hyvin vähissä suuren verenvuodon vuoksi. Orion siirtyi hopeanharmaan uroksen oikealle puolelle ja oli ohittamassa tätä päästäkseen maassa maanneen koiran kimppuun.  
"Valmistaudu kuolemaasi!" Orion karjahti kohteelleen, mutta pian sanojensa jälkeen sen matka päättyi törmättyään tielleen tuulleeseen hopeanharmaaseen urokseen. Pentu kaatui törmäyksen myötä kyljelleen, jolloin se päätti ryhtyä tasaamaan kohonnutta hengitystahtiaan.  
"Miksi olet niin hellä tällaisille, isä?" pentu sai kysyttyä, kun se oli koonnut kehonsa takaisin ylös. Hopeanharmaa uros ei vastannut sille esitettyyn kysymykseen vaan sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Avatessaan niitä se huomasi pentunsa kasvoille vierineen kyyneleitä. Orion mietti kaikkia kuolemia ja tuhoja, joita maassa maannut Masamune oli aiheuttanut muutaman kuukauden aikana. Se ei voisi koskaan antaa anteeksi tälle, ja siksi se ihmetteli miksi sen Weed-isä halusi päästää Masamunen pälkähästä.

Tilanne sai Masamunen nauramaan, mikä lisäsi Orionin kostonhalua. Se aloitti uuden hyökkäyksen Masamunea kohti. Tällä kertaa Weed ei kerennyt pysäyttämään pentuaan, sillä tämä liikkui aiempaa nopeammin. Orionin pienet pentuiän hampaat pureutuivat Masamunen paljaaseen kaulaan niin lujasti kuin niillä vain pystyi. Se ei kuitenkaan päässyt niillä rikkomaan turkin alla ollutta ihoa. Verenhukasta huolimatta Masamune sai pennun irti kaulastaan lyömällä tätä oikealla etutassullaan. Silloin Weed astui poikansa eteen ja painoi pään kohdalta tämän vasten lumea.  
"Pahus! Olette kuin isäni, kilttejä roistoille!" Orion korotti jälleen ääntään ja samalla sen katse kiersi Ōun sotureissa ja näiden kumppanilaumalaisissa. Izō, Bon, Sirius, Yamabiko... Orion ei näyttänyt saavan keneltäkään tukea, kukaan ei taaskaan sanonut sanaakaan. Se huomasi, että osa koirista oli laskenut katseen niiden omiin etutassuihin. Pennun seuraavat sanat kaikuivat kuin kuuroille korville: "Tiedän, että en ole ainoa, joka haluaa Masamunen kuolemaa!"  
Raskain sydämin Weed päätyi vain yhteen ratkaisuun ja se tiesi katuvansa vielä joskus päätöstään. Se odotti saadakseen katsekontaktin poikaansa, jonka jälkeen se kertoi päätöksensä: "Et voi enää elää meidän kanssamme paratiisissa, sillä et pysty kunnioittamaan Ōun sotureiden aatetta, jonka mukaan vihollisen tappaminen ei ole hyväksyttävää. Lähde, Orion." Hopeanharmaa uros nosti tassunsa pois poikansa päältä ja samalla se yritti lukea tämän katsetta, mutta se ei osannut sanoa minkälaisia piirteitä siinä oli luettavissa. Weed ajatteli, että ehkä pentu katuisi pian omaa raakalaismaisuuttaan ja pyytäisi anteeksi. Ōun sotureissa jo pitkään taistellut salukirotuinen Cross puhui muidenkin hiljaa olleiden koirien puolesta sanoessaan: "Pyydä anteeksi isältäsi, Orion. Se ei ole vielä pysyvää, joten anteeksipyytäessäsi tämä on kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan." Orionin sinisien silmien katse oli aluksi miettivä, mutta lopulta katse kuvaannollisesti leiskui liekkejä. Crossin sanat olivat kuin bensiiniä liekkeihin, mikä heijastui siinä, että pentu ei tulisi nöyrtymään helposti.  
"Olen sujut tämän kanssa. En edes halunnutkaan olla isän luona! En todellakaan siedä sitä, että puolustelet roistoja", Orion teki selväksi mielipiteensä asiaan. Pentu saattoi kuulla muiden koirien hämmästyneitä äännähdyksiä, mutta ei kiinnittänyt niihin sen enempää huomiota. Pian se jatkoi tunteenpurkaustaan: "Olen vapaa sinusta ja lähden mahdollisimman kauas täältä!" Hento lumipyry muuttui hetkeksi paljon voimakkaammaksi, vaikutti aivan siltä kuin Orionin sanat olisivat antaneet sille lisävoimia.

Punaturkkinen pentu käänsi selkänsä isälleen, Ōun ylipäällikölle. Sitten pennun askeleet veivät sitä kauemmas tästä. Se kuitenkin käänsi päänsä vielä taaksepäin. Weed oletti poikansa tulleen toisiin aatoksiin, mutta joutui pettymään karvaasti. Orion ei ollut oppinut hetkessä jättämään kostonhaluaan pois.  
"Et tule olemaan turvassa niin kauan kuin elän", sanat olivat kohdistettuina Masamunelle. Orion oli kerännyt opetuksia muilta ja yhden opetuksen mukaan koskaan vihollisen edessä ei tulisi luovuttaa. Kyseisen opetuksen oli antanut hänen setänsä, joka ulkomuodoltaan muistutti hyvin paljon Weediä. Sitten pennun pää kääntyi menosuuntaan päin. Koirien muodostamassa ringissä oli rako, jonka lävitse Orion juoksi. Vaikka se ei katunutkaan sillä hetkellä lähtöään, sen silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä, jotka pian valuivat valtoimenaan turkkia pitkin ja lopulta niistä jotkut päätyivät putoamaan lumeen. Se ei edes itse osannut sanoa mistä kyyneleet olivat saaneet alkunsa, mutta se arveli perheellään olleen siinä osansa. Punaturkkinen kuuli nimeään huudettavan takanaan, mutta se ei suostunut antamaan huutajille nautintoa mielensä muuttamisesta.  
"Orion! Odota minua!" lähestyvä ääni huusi pennulle.  
"Odota myös minua!" toinen ääni kuului yhtä läheltä. Luotuaan katseen taaksepäin, Orion huomasi Izōn ja Bonin seuranneen sitä.  
"Älkää seuratko, en halua kenenkään seuraavan!" Orionin äänestä saattoi kuulua läpi, että se oli vuodattanut kyyneleitään.  
"Mut-", Bon, joka oli rodultaan valkoinenpaimenkoira, ei saanut kunnolla aloitettua lausettaan, kun se jo katsoi suoraan Orionin sinisiin silmiin omilla mustilla silmillään. Orion oli nopeasti kääntynyt ympäri kohdatakseen taka-ajajiensa katseet.  
"Helskutti teidän kanssa, kuinka monesti pitää takoa paksuihin kalloihinne: Ettekö ymmärrä? En ole tervetullut ajatusmaailmani kanssa", Orionin sanat syöksyivät suusta ulos ilman, että niitä olisi sen enempää harkittu.  
"Eikä kukaan viitsinyt pitää minun puoliani! Kaikki pitivät itseään niin puhtoisina heti Weedin ollessa paikalla", Orion ei enää suostunut puhumaan isästään isänä vaan käytti tästä nimeä. Pennun oikea etutassu työntyi vasten Bonin puhtaan valkoista rintakehää. Näillä oli keskenään noin kuukauden verran ikäeroa, mutta vaikutti siltä kuin ne olisivat kokeneet enemmän elämää kuin normaalisti puolivuotiaat tulivat kokemaan.  
"Olet ystäväni, Bon. Ja haluan pitää sen niin. Se ei kuitenkaan käy, jos jatkat seuraamistani", se oli valmis katkaisemaan välit ystäväänsä, johon oli näinä kuukausina saanut tutustua.  
"Sama koskee myös sinua, Izō." Orion kääntyi takaisin suuntaan, jonne se oli ennen keskeytystä matkannut. Se jätti jälkeensä entisen laumansa. Jos se olisi katsonut isänsä suuntaan ja tarkentanut kasvoihin, olisi se huomannut kyyneleiden valumisen pitkin turkkia. Weedin laskiessa katseensa maahan, kyyneleet putoilivat lumeen luoden siihen sulia kohtia. Oliko se tehnyt oikean vai väärän päätöksen? Lopulta Weedin raajat eivät suostuneet enää kantamaan kehoa, jolloin se rojahti maahan. Ōun ylipäällikkö antoi kyyneleiden tulla omaan tahtiinsa, se ei pelännyt näyttää tunteitaan muiden edessä. Kukaan ei tiennyt mitä sanoa taaskaan, ne olivat menettäneet yhden niistä – itse ylipäällikön oman pojan.


	2. Luku 2: 眠り (uni, nukkuminen)

**2\. Luku - 眠り**

 _(uni/nukkuminen)_

Tunnit kuluivat ja valonmäärä väheni vähenemistään, näin ollen voitiin olettaa päivän muuttuneen illaksi. Lämpötila oli laskenut muutamalla asteella siitä, mitä se oli ollut vielä päivällä. Auringon viimeiset säteet loistivat kaukaisuudesta, mutta pian ne katosivat Futago-solan vuorten taakse. Vaikka sola ja sen vierellä olleet vuoret olivatkin vuosien aikana kokeneet kaikenlaista, olivat ne jälleen saaneet samanlaisen kukoistuksensa takaisin. Orion ei tiennyt kuinka kauan se oli juossut. Se ei ollut edes hetkeksikään hidastanut vauhtiaan saati katsonut taaksensa. Se oli päättänyt päästä mahdollisimman nopeasti pois entisen laumansa luota eikä se ainakaan vielä silloin kaivannut paluuta entiseen. Orionin tassujen polkuanturat ilmoittivat kivusta. Se ei kuitenkaan kivusta huolimatta suostunut pysähtymään, se ei ollut vielä omasta mielestään tarpeeksi kaukana. Kirkkaalla taivaalla loisti täysikuu, joka toi nuorelle urokselle paremman suunnistusmahdollisuuden. Orionia auttoi kuunloisteen lisäksi luminen maasto, vaikkakin kylmyys tuntui läpäisevän pennun punertavan turkin. Osa vuodatetuista kyyneleistä oli jäätynyt turkkiin, kun taas loput olivat kadonneet kuin tuhka tuuleen. Pennulta ei tullut enää kyyneleitä, joko se oli tyhjentänyt kyynelvarastonsa tai se ei enää nähnyt syytä, miksi sen olisi tullut itkeä. Kun Orion pääsi lumisesta metsästä hieman sulaneelle soratielle, sen sinisien silmien katse etsi suojaa. Se oli hidastanut vauhtiaan, ja kuljettuaan sillä vauhdilla puolisen kilometriä, sen katseeseen osui maatilalta vaikuttanut alue. Pentu lähestyi itseään lähimpänä ollutta rakennusta kiertäen sen kerran ympäri. Joku oli jättänyt luultavasti vahingossa rakennuksen oven auki, joten Orion päätti käyttää tilaisuuden omaksi hyväkseen. Väsymys painoi sekä pennun silmiä että tassuja, joilla se oli kulkenut pitkän matkan. Se ei jaksanut tarkistaa rakennusta sisältäpäin, vaan käpertyi suoraan lähimpään heinäkasaan. Ei kulunut kauaakaan, kun Orion oli vaipunut sikeään uneen.

Sulanut puro läiskyi pentujen tassujen alla. Pentuja oli paikalla neljä, mutta vain kolme niistä oli vedessä. Hopeanharmaa turkkinen pentu oli nimeltään Sirius. Se oli kuin peilikuva Weed-isästään, Joe-sedästään ja Gin-isoisästään. Siriuksen vierellä oli mustaturkkinen Rigel, joka oli saanut napattua hampaisiinsa suurikokoisen taimenen. Orion katseli, kun sen sisarukset kalastivat puron vähäisistä kaloista itsellensä ja Ōun vanhimmille sotureille ruokaa. Orion itse ei kuitenkaan suostunut kalastamaan, se katseli mieluummin toisten työntekoa.  
"Tää on niin epistä", Bellatrix, joka oli pentueen nuorimmaiseksi syntynyt ja ainoa narttu, harmitteli kalan loikkiessa pois tassuista. Se oli yrittänyt jo useamman kerran saada kalaa pysymään tassuissaan, mutta kala oli jokaisella kerralla löytänyt pakotien.  
"Mitäs oot niin huono", Orion vastasi ilman, että se olisi ajatellut voivansa loukata pikkusisarensa tunteita.  
"Yyh, Orion... ei saa olla ilkeä", Bellatrix osoitti sanansa vanhemmalle veljelleen. Vaikutti siltä, että Bella olisi alkanut nyyhkyttämään, mutta se sai kuitenkin hillittyä itsensä.  
"Pyydä anteeksi Bellalta", Sirius, vanhimpana pentueen jäsenenä, koki olevansa vastuussa Orionista ja tämän tekemisistä.  
"Pyh, kerroin vaan tosiasian", punaturkkinen selitti ja pyöritteli samalla sinisiä silmiään. Se ei varmana tottelisi veljeään. Orion päätyi lopulta kääntymään palatakseen takaisin sinne, missä loput Ōun koiralaumasta oli.

Orionin uni katkesi kesken kaiken, mikä johti siihen, että pentu olisi halunnut jatkaa sitä. Orion ei halunnut myöntää asiaa, mutta se kaipasi sekä osaa perheestään että parhaita ystäviään Bonia ja Yamabikoa. Pennun silmät olivat kuitenkin vielä suljettuina, mutta sen korvat heiluivat, jotta se kuulisi mikä sen oli oikein herättänyt. Ääni toistui uudelleen. Sellaista pentu ei ollut koskaan ennen kuullut. Ääni toistui kolmannen kerran, se kuulosti omituiselta. Orion saattoi vain ihmetellä mistä se oli peräisin tai mikä sen aiheutti. Punaturkkinen pentu nousi heinien päältä, ne kutittivat pennun polkuanturoita. Se käytti poistumiseen samaa reittiä, jota se oli käyttänyt tullessaan rakennuksen sisälle. Onneksi ihminen ei ollut käynyt sulkemassa avonaiseksi unohtamaansa ovea. Aurinko oli noussut luultavasti vähän aikaa sitten, sillä se ei ollut vielä kovinkaan korkealla. Orion kuuli jälleen äänen, johon se oli herännyt. Nyt se näki, mikä oli äänen aiheuttaja. Punainen harja oli eläimen pään päällä, kun taas toisella puolella oli yhtä punaisen värinen heltta. Orion tiesi eläimen olevan jonkinmoinen lintu, mutta ei sen enempää. Pennun utelias katse kiersi maatilan tiluksia.  
"Missä mahdan oikein olla?" pentu mietti ääneen katsellessaan päärakennuksen suuntaan. Se osoitti kysymyksen oikeastaan itsellensä, koska se ei silloin nähnyt liikettä lähistöllä.  
"Tervetuloa Higashinarusen kylän liepeille, nuorukainen", lähestyvä ääni puhutteli Orionia. Orionin katse siirtyi tulijaan. Ääni kuului valkoiselle urokselle, joka näytti olevan samaa rotua kuin pentu.  
"Akame-san? Oletko se sinä?" pentu kohotti kulmiaan, sillä tulija näytti aivan pennun isoisän strategilta.


End file.
